


Buck Dewniverse

by sighcosahedron



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighcosahedron/pseuds/sighcosahedron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck Dewey, half human, half gem, all overblown cynicism and feigned disinterest, goes on adventures with his friends, worries his magical alien caretakers, and ignores his father as much as he can.<br/>(Will not be updated any further)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dead.

         “Come on! Do it do it do it!”

         “Yeah! Come on!”

Buck shrugged, reached to his forehead, pulled his spear from his gem, and leveled it directly forward.

Sour Cream applauded. Jenny started giggling.

         “What is it?” Buck lowered his spear.

         “You look kinda dumb.”  


         “How?”  


         “It’s kinda weird? You’re pulling a big stick out of your head.”  


         “My gem’s up there. Where else would I get it from?”  


         “It looks fine!” said Sour Cream.

         “Thanks, Cream.”

         “You just don’t look that cool, you know? You’re supposed to be some kind of magical alien–”  


         “Half-alien.”  


         “Sure, half-alien warrior, and you pull a stick out of your head to poke people with.”  


         “It’s dignified.”  


         “Yeah!” Sour Cream nodded.  


         “It’s not dignified. My dad’s more dignified when he sings in the shower.”  


         “Ew.”  


         “Whatever.” Buck shoved the spear back into his gem. Jenny started laughing again.  


         “What?”  


         “That’s even worse! It’s like you’re stabbing yourself in the head!”  


Buck just shook his head and sat. After a moment, Jenny and Sour Cream sat next to him.  


         “Sorry, Buck. I know you’re proud that you can summon that, but it looks so dumb.”  


         “It does not!”

         “Cream, don’t worry. It does look pretty dumb.” Buck smiled. “I wonder if Mom thought she looked dumb.”

         “She probably thought she looked majestic. Really, she could probably pull that look off.” Jenny grinned.

         “Probably.” Buck touched the gem in his forehead. They didn’t speak for a moment.

They heard a distant shout, and then a crash. Buck glanced towards the wharf, narrowed his eyes, and stood.

         “Hey, Cream. What’s happening over there?”

         “Dunno.”  


         “Hm.” Buck moved his head very slightly so that his sunglasses caught the light. “I’m going to check it out.”  


         “Sure. Should we come?” Jenny asked.

         “Not yet.”  


         “What, is this Gem stuff?”

         “Maybe.”

There was another shout. Buck started running.

 

Mayor Dewey’s Mayormobile™ skidded to a stop, and Mayor Dewey took a moment to gape at what was happening. The wharf was half-destroyed, sizzling pieces scatted across the beach. The few people who remained were running, mostly screaming. In the centre of it all roared a massive insectoid creature, acid dripping from its jaws.

Mayor Dewey slowly opened the car's door and stepped outside, clutching his loudspeaker.

         “Now, if everybody would all please calm down…”

The creature whirled to face him. Mayor Dewey lowered his loudspeaker.

         “Oops.” He stepped backwards. The creature hissed. He stepped backwards again. The creature hissed louder. He raised the loudspeaker between them, arms hunched. The creature roared. Acid dripped from its mouth.

         “Get down!”

Buck tackled Mayor Dewey and knocked him aside.

         “Buck?”  


         “No time! Get to cover!”  


         “What?”

         “Get to cover!” Buck rolled over, pulled a spear from his forehead, and dashed back towards the creature. Mayor Dewey blinked, then started crawling towards the nearest pile of wreckage.

Buck leapt forward and hurled his spear forward. It bounced off the creature’s chest. The creature roared and spit out a stream of acid. Buck leapt over it, pulled another spear from his forehead, dashed forward and shoved his spear into the thing’s chest. It screeched and shook. Buck lost his grip and flew through the air, crashing into a wall with a dull thump.

         “Buck!” Mayor Dewey raised a hand for a moment, then clenched his fist and lowered his hand.

Buck slowly raised himself to a standing position, leaning on another spear. The monster hissed over him. Mayor Dewey gritted his teeth, stood, and raised the loudspeaker.

         “Hey!”

The creature halted and slowly turned to face him.

         “I _demand_ that you cease and desist!”

It opened its jaws. Acid began to drip from its mouth. It lowered its head so that it hung directly in front of him.

         “That is an order! Do you hear me?”

The creature roared. A drop of acid splashed onto the loudspeaker and slowly melted through its front.

         “Do you hear me?” he shouted.

A car crashed into the creature’s head. It burst apart into fragments of light. Something clattered to the ground from its head, rolling to knock against Mayor Dewey’s foot.

         “Yeah! You take that!”

The two figures in the car hi-fived. Mayor Dewey stared.

         “You’re… you’re Buck’s friends, right?”  


         “Oh, hey, Mayor!” The boy waved. “Where’s–”

         “Buck!”

The girl leapt from the car and ran to Buck. The boy tried to do the same, but tripped on the door of the car and crashed to the ground. He pulled himself up and followed. Mayor Dewey knelt, pocketed the item at his feet, and slowly walked after them.

         “Buck? Buck, are you okay?” the girl said.

         “Ugh. Maybe?”  


         “How many fingers am I holding up?”

         “Two? Probably.”

Mayor Dewey coughed.

         “Um, is my… is Buck all right?”

Buck stared at him for a moment. His sunglasses had slipped slightly.

         “Who’s that?” he said.

         “Uh… that’s your dad, Buck.”

         “Huh.”

         “You don’t remember who your dad is? Okay, this is bad.”

         “Maybe we should take him to the gems? They can deal with this, right?”  


         “I don’t know. What about the hospital?”  


         “Gems first, probably. They need to know about this as soon as possible.”

         “Yeah.”

         “Okay. Come on, Buck, let’s go.”

They pulled Buck onto their shoulders and half-carried him to the car. Mayor Dewey stood there and watched them drive away. About twenty metres along the beach, the car slid to a stop, sand flying from underneath its wheels. The boy leapt out and started running along the beach. The girl slung Buck’s arm around onto her shoulder, and they followed at a slower pace.

“Mayor Dewey?”

Mayor Dewey blinked, shook his head, and turned to face Kofi Pizza.

“Huh? Oh! Hello, Mr. Pizza.”

“What is going on here?” Kofi jabbed a finger at the ground. “Something destroyed the front of my shop, and then I see my delinquent daughter crashing the store car into an enormous insect!”

“Uh, well…” Mayor Dewey tugged his collar. “The city was attacked by some kind of monster, and I’m truly sorry about the damage. It’s such a shame.” He looked down, then looked up again, eyes glinting. “But remember! The damage could have been so much worse, if it hadn’t been for my leadership in the situation. My son himself was instrumental in halting the monster’s, uh, rampage! Here, have a badge.”

He handed a badge to Kofi, who looked at it with suspicion.

         “You have a son?”

         “Yes, I do! A vote for Bill Dewey is a vote for family, and a vote that protects the city!”

He smiled brightly, then turned and walked quickly away.

 

Buck walked slowly, one arm around Jenny’s shoulders.

         “I can walk fine by myself,” he said.

         “Buck, you’re probably concussed or something, you realise?”

         “I’m fine. Just a bit… dazed.”  


         “You didn’t remember your own father!”

         “Yeah, that’s, that’s not so bad?” He huffed. “Cream wouldn’t judge me like this.”

         “Well, too bad, cause he’s getting the gems.”

         “Traitor.”  


         “Just keep walking.”

         “Buck!”

Jenny looked up. A tall, dark-skinned woman with shades dashed towards them.

         “Hey, uh, Garnet. Right?” Jenny waved.

         “Hello. Buck, I’m taking you to Rose.”

Jenny let go of Buck. He stumbled for a moment, before Garnet caught him and pulled him up again. She tossed him over her shoulder and leapt away.

         “Hey, wait… oh, great.” Jenny watched the woman slam to the ground about fifty metres away. She shook her head and kept walking.

 

         “Here he is.”

Sour Cream started and looked up as the red one carried Buck through the door.

         “Buck!”

The big pink one dashed forward and grabbed Buck. She started crying.

         “Uh…” Sour Cream blinked.

The purple one tapped him on the shoulder.

         “Hey, don’t worry. She’s helping him.”

         “Oh. Okay.”

Sour Cream watched as the pink woman’s tears fell onto Buck’s forehead. For a moment nothing happened, then she let go of Buck. The purple one leapt over and landed on the pink one’s shoulder.

         “How are you feeling, dummy?”

         “Better.” Buck straightened his sunglasses.

         “Great!”

         “Buck, I’m so glad you’re all right.” The pink one smiled. “What happened?”  


         “Monster knocked me into a wall.”

         “Then Jenny crashed her car into it and it exploded,” Sour Cream added. All the gems turned to look at him, and he ducked his head down.

         “You tried to fight it alone?” said the red woman.

         “I had to. It was tearing up the town.”

         “You should have come to get us.”

         “Garnet, that’s enough,” the pink one said. The red one nodded.

         “You wanted all the glory for yourself, huh?” The purple one giggled. “Wanted to be all grown up, huh, Buck?”

         “I am all grown up.”

         “Buck.” The red one was frowning harder than before.

         “Garnet!” The pink one looked indignant.

         “Rose.” The red one turned to the pink one. Her tone remained perfectly level.

         “Amethyst!” shouted the purple one. The other two turned to look at her. “What? Everybody else was saying names, I thought I’d get in on the action.”

Buck snickered. Sour Cream tried to find somewhere to look.

         “Hello?” Jenny knocked on the doorframe.

         “Jenny! Hey!” The purple one waved. Sour Cream also waved.

         “Buck?”

         “Sup.” Buck nodded to her.

         “Are you better now?”

         “Hope so.”

         “Yeah, Rose cried all over him, don’t worry,” said the purple one.

         “What?”

         “It’s true.” Buck grinned. “I’m all back to normal, don’t worry.”

         “Great!” Jenny grinned and pulled out her phone. “Sour Cream, get over here.”

         “Sure.” Sour Cream pushed himself off the bench and walked over to her.

         “You too, Buck.”

         “Right.”

         “Everybody smile!”

 

Mayor Dewey paused at the bottom of the stair.

         “Okay, so. Go in there, give the gems… whatever this is,” he rolled the object between his fingers, “and leave. Simple.” He paused. “But isn’t that rude? I wouldn’t do that to a member of the voting public, and Buck’s my son.” He paused again. “But if his friends are there, too, wouldn’t I be embarrassing him?” He bit his lip. “What he did was far too risky, though. Shouldn’t I say something about that? He could have died.” He paused. “The gems would have already talked with him about that, though. They’re in more of a position to discipline him than I am.” He shook his head. “But do they see him as a person or as a warrior? Are they concerned for him as a person or as an ally?” He balled his left hand into a fist, then released it. “But Buck is _supposed_ to protect the city. He was just doing his duty. Should I be disciplining him for that?” He shook his head again. “But surely–”

         “William.”

He looked up in surprise. Garnet stood at the top of the stairs.

         “Oh. Hello, Garnet.” He laughed very slightly. “That’s, that’s not actually my name, you know.”

         “Yes, I know. Why are you here?”

         “Um.” He pulled at his collar. “I, well, I was there when, when Buck was fighting the, the, the thing, and I wasn’t sure that he, that he was all right.”

         “Rose healed him. He’ll be fine.”

         “His, uh, his memory, he doesn't remember…”

         “If any of his memories were affected by his injury, they will no longer be.”

         “That’s, that’s good.”

         “Was there anything else?”

         “Um, do you think… maybe I could… if it's not too much trouble…” Mayor Dewey shook his head and reached into his pocket. “When, uh, the, the monster died, it dropped this.” He held out the object, a small green sphere. “I, I thought it might be…” His words dried up. Garnet frowned, extended her hand, and flicked the object from his hands into the air. Before it landed, she produced a reddish bubble around it and then waved a hand through it. It vanished in a flash of glinting stars. Mayor Dewey blinked.

         “Was there anything else?” she said.

         “Uh, well, I was wondering if…”

         “Bill? Is that you?” Rose looked down on them from the doorway. She waved.

         “Uh, hello, Rose.”

         “What are you doing here?”

         “Well, I was just, just in the area, you know, and, well, I was there when Buck was, was fighting, and I found something that you might have wanted, and, well, I came here.”

         “Your son’s doing fine. Did you want to come in?”

         “Well, if–”

         “Bill was just leaving.” Garnet’s voice was still. “Weren’t you, Mayor?”

         “I…” He looked down. “Yes. I’ll be going now.”

         “We don’t want to keep you waiting.”

He nodded glumly, and heard the sweep of a dress as Rose went back into the house.

         “I suppose I’ll see you around?” he said.

         “Yes.” Garnet nodded. After a moment, Mayor Dewey turned and started walking away at a quick pace. He was at least hallway down the beach when he turned to look back, but he could still see Garnet watching him go.

 

Amethyst’s head whipped to the door as Rose reentered. She looked over at the couch, where Buck, unaware, sat giggling with his friends as their adrenaline ran down, then turned back and caught the side of Rose’s dress as the gem swept past.

         “Rose, what was that?” she hissed.

         “Nothing. It was nothing.” There was a tension to Rose’s face.

         “Okay, sure. Just don’t let Buck know, all right?”  


         “Of course.” Rose’s face had the barest hint of a flush to it.

         “I’m serious, Rose. He doesn’t need this right now.”

         “I know, Amethyst.”

Amethyst nodded. “All right.” Rose walked slowly over to Buck and his friends and started talking to them about something. Amethyst waited for a moment, then hopped off the kitchen bench and walked to the door.

Garnet stood outside, staring at a lone figure walking alone the beach.

         “Garnet, what was that about?”

         “Buck shouldn’t have to worry about his father for now.”

         “And you’re sure enough of that to take Rose on?”

         “If I have to.”

Amethyst sat on the balcony railing and fell back so that her hair hung down next to Garnet’s face.

“Garnet, what’s the point of this?”

Garnet didn’t answer.

         “Whatever.” Amethyst remained hanging for a moment more, then pulled herself up and landed gracefully back on the balcony. She pushed the door open, jumped up to sit on the kitchen bench again, watched Rose laughing with Buck’s friends, and sighed, leaning her chin forward into her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

         “Uh, hey?” A short blonde girl tapped Buck’s shoulder.

         “Hey.” Buck nodded to her.

         “Did you want anything?”

         “No.”

         “You’re sure? We’ve got donuts. And… more donuts?” She shrugged.

         “No. I’m okay.”

         “Okay. It’s just that, uh, you’ve just been standing next to the door for a while, that’s all.” The girl glanced back over her shoulder at something and motioned choppily at her throat.

Buck raised an eyebrow.

         “I’m waiting for my friends,” he said.

         “Well… are you going to be waiting for that long? You’re not supposed to be out there. It’s, it’s… store policy!” She bit her lip. “Sorry.”

         “Okay. Maybe I’ll wait inside for a bit.”

         “Sure.”

         “Cool.”

         “I’m Sadie, by the way.”

         “Buck.”

         “Come on in, then.” She pulled open the door. Buck stepped through.

Opposite them, a teenage boy with some kind of mohawk was gesticulating wildly from the counter. Buck raised an eyebrow and heard Sadie sigh. The boy froze. His face coloured. Buck walked to the counter.

         “Hey.” He nodded. “I’m Buck.”

         “Yeah, I, uh, I’m Lars.” He did something with his mouth. Buck gave him the benefit of the doubt and assumed it was a smile.

         “Your hair’s pretty cool,” he said.

Lars stared at him for a moment, then started giggling quietly. Buck glanced at Sadie. She shrugged.

         “So, uh, Buck, what can I get you?” Lars said.

         “Nothing. I’m just waiting for some friends.”

         “Really? Couldn’t you just…” He stopped talking and glared past Buck. Buck looked over his shoulder. Sadie was gesturing. She froze when he saw her.

         “Remember, Lars? It’s store policy,” she said, swinging her hands in circles.

         “Really? I don’t remember… oh, uh, yeah, that part! Yeah, uh, sorry about that, Buck. You just need to be sneaky, right? Don’t worry.” He put a finger over his lips. “I’ve got your back, buddy.”

Buck nodded. Nobody spoke for a moment.

         “So, uh… what’s the thing in your forehead?” Lars said.

         “That’s my gem.”

         “Your gem?”

         “My gem.”

         “Is that like the purple woman who comes in here sometimes and buys twenty-packs?” Sadie said. “She’s got a gem in her chest.”

         “Yes. That’s Amethyst.”

         “But what is it?” Lars said.

         “It’s my gem.” He frowned, then elaborated. “It was my mom’s.”

         “Oh, your mom gave it to you? Huh. My mom’s probably got some jewelry or something to give me, I guess,” Sadie said.

Buck smiled slightly. “Yeah, it’s something like that.”

         “Buck? What are you doing in there?” Jenny’s voice came from outside.

         “Oh. Hey, Jenny.”

         “Sour Cream’s here already. You coming?”

         “Yeah. Give me a minute.” He turned to Lars and Sadie. “There’s a party at the old warehouse tonight, if you wanted to come.” He shrugged. “Bye.”

         “Seeya, Buck.” Sadie waved.

         “I-I’ll be there, buddy!” Lars called as Buck left the shop. He nodded to Jenny, who grabbed his arm and started pulling him along the road.

         “Who was that?” she asked.

         “Lars and Sadie. They work there.”

         “What are they like?”

         “They’re all right.” He shrugged. “Kinda weird, though.”

         “Sure. So, what are we doing?”

         “I don’t know. Did Cream think of anything?”

         “I think he wanted to go to the beach.”

         “Sounds good.”

 

Hours later, they lay on the sand under the darkening sky.

         “Are your moms still mad?” Sour Cream said.

         “Garnet probably is. It’s hard to tell with her. Rose and Amethyst seem more relieved than anything else.”

         “Huh.”

         “You told them about how I killed the monster, right?” Jenny said.

         “Yeah. Amethyst was pretty impressed.”

         “Nice.”

         “Also, Rose complimented your hair, Cream.”

         “Yes!”

Buck grinned, took off his sunglasses, and set them beside him in the sand.

         “Thanks.”

         “No problem, Buck.”

         “Any time.”

Buck started laughing. After a second, Sour Cream and Jenny did the same. For minutes it was all they could hear on the silent beach, until Buck sat up, wiped his eyes, and put his sunglasses back on.

         “Sour Cream, wasn’t there a party tonight?” Jenny said.

         “Oh! Yeah, that was… really soon. Crap.”

         “Cool. Let’s go.” Buck stood.

 

Mayor Dewey glanced out his window at the dim glow coming from the warehouse. He frowned, rubbed the fingers of one hand together, and glanced at the phone on his desk. He stepped back from the window and picked up a picture from his desk, looked at it for a moment, then set it down, grabbed the phone, and punched in a number.  
         “Hello. Can I talk to Hector? Sorry? This is Bill Dewey. What? Yes, Bill Dewey, mayor of Beach City.” He paced beside the window of his office. “Yes, that Bill Dewey.” He paused for a moment. “It’s about one hundred kilometres south of Empire City. Yes. Yes. Yes, that Bill Dewey, mayor of that Beach City. Yes. Thank you.” He sighed, then brightened suddenly. “Finally. Hector, it’s me. Yes. Everything’s fine, what about you? That’s good. Sorry? Why am I calling?” He paused, bit his lip, and stared out towards the warehouse. “Look, you know how I used to have… certain ambitions? What? Yes, that’s what I’m talking about. Yes, I know it’s been a long time. At least twenty years.” He shook his head. “No, I’m not too old. What’s that even supposed to mean? What? Look, I know it’s been a while. Time passes, even out here. But I need to get out of here, all right? It’s time. What? What do you mean, why? It’s just time. Of course it’s necessary. Why wouldn’t it be necessary?” He gestured with his free hand. “Okay, look, Hector. I just want a candidacy. Somewhere else, somewhere that’s going to give me a chance at a bigger run. Good enough? Hector, have you seen my election results? I have over seventy percent of the recorded vote. Sorry, what? Hector, it’s – the low turnout is there because it suits me. I can galvanise a population if I need to.” He paused, blinked. “Really? Okay… what? Sorry? Empire City? Hector, don’t joke with me. You’re serious? I… one month? Okay. I won’t disappoint you. Okay. Okay, Hector.” He nodded. “Sure. I’ll, I’ll see you soon, then. Goodbye, Hector.” He stepped back to the desk and put the phone back in the cradle. Then he turned to the window, grin slowly spreading across his face, and pumped a fist.

 

         “I’m going to take a break,” Buck said.

         “You feeling all right?” Jenny stopped waving her arms for a moment to look at him.

         “Yeah, I’m fine. Just want to stop for a moment.”

         “Sure.” She nodded and kept dancing.

Music rose and fell across the warehouse floor as Buck walked across the dance floor. He waved to Sour Cream. The boy didn’t notice, eyes closed and hands moving slowly across the electronics in front of him. Buck shrugged, slipped past a dancing couple, and leant back against the wall.

         “Ah!”

Everybody nearby, including Buck, looked in the direction of the shout. Lars was pressed against the wall besides him, staring at Buck.

         “Hey, Lars.” Buck paused. “Are… are you feeling all right?”

         “Uh, yeah, everything’s fine.”

Buck heard a few mutters as attention fell away from them. Lars scratched his head.

         “Sorry, I was just, uh, kinda surprised to see you?” he said.

         “No sweat.” He looked him over and nodded very slightly. “You’re not dancing?”

         “No, I… it’s kinda uncool, you know? Undignified, right? You know what I mean, or you’d be dancing with the rest of them, huh?”

         “Nah. Dancing’s cool. I’m just feeling a bit tired.”

         “Right, right! Me too, you know?” Lars smiled tentatively.

         “Yeah. Is Sadie here?”

         “Huh? Uh, no, she’s… she’s not really a fan of this kinda thing.”

         “Okay.” Buck looked back at Sour Cream for a second. After a second, he said, “Are you two dating?”

         “Huh? No. No! She’s… she’s not really my friend, really. She’s really just my coworker, you know? I don’t know her that well at all.”

         “That’s a shame. She’s cool.”

         “Oh, uh, well, I guess I know her a bit. But, like, she’s kinda boring, you know? Always focused on work and stuff.”

         “That’s pretty cool. Proper economic management is important for the continued stability of Beach City.” Buck raised a hand to touch his forehead. “Heh. I sound just like my dad.”

         “Huh? Who’s your dad?”

         “Mayor Dewey.”

         “What?”

         “Yeah, we don’t spend much time together. I’ve got other stuff to do.”

         “That’s… that’s pretty cool.”

         “I guess so. Sometimes I feel like it would be better if we knew each other better.”

         “Really? It’s, it’s pretty cool that you’re independent like that.”

Buck smiled slightly.

         “Yeah, I guess so.” He shrugged. “I’m going to start dancing again. Did you want to come?”

         “Uh… sure.”

         “Cool.”

 

         “So! Garnet, Amethyst, tomorrow we’ll be inspecting the pyramid structure at the strawberry battlefield.” Rose grinned.

         “Sure.” Amethyst kicked her feet against the back of the bench.

Garnet nodded.

         “Is Buck coming?” she said.

         “Why wouldn’t he be?” Rose said.

         “Discipline.” Garnet slammed her fist into her palm.

         “What?”

         “Pardon me.” Garnet disconnected her hands, then summoned her gauntlets and slammed her fist into her palm again.

         “Discipline,” she said.

         “Hi.” Buck knocked on the frame of the door.

         “What’s up, Buck?” Amethyst waved.

         “Buck!” Rose smiled.

Garnet dismissed her gauntlets and nodded to him.

Buck stepped inside. “What’s happening tomorrow?”

         “We’re going on a mission,” Rose said.

         “Sure.”

         “You’re not. You’re checking the warps.” Garnet said.

         “What?” Rose swung to face her. “Garnet, that’s–”

         “Rose, it’s fine.” Buck shrugged. “I’ll check the warps.” He pressed his sunglasses to his face and yawned. “I need to sleep.” He walked upstairs.

Rose grabbed Garnet by her arm and pulled her to the next room.

         “What’s the point of this?” she hissed.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and slammed her fist into her palm again.

         “Discipline,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos and the comments! It's great to know that people are liking this.
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter a little earlier, but that didn't pan out. I'd like to say that the next one will be faster, but that would probably be a lie. Sorry.


End file.
